Shattered
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: A songfic based on the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. It contains character deaths and sad themes. LunHan. R and R, please.


Shattered

**I suggest you listen to the song to get the beat and stuff. :3 I love it.**

Regular is present

_**This is the lyrics**_

_This is past._

**I don't own KH or 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. I do own Luna, Hana, and the other kids though. :D**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight.**_

He stared at the brilliant blue sky above him, wondering why it had to be so happy when he wasn't.

A Keyblade- -Two become One- -was brought into his vision.

"You brought this upon yourself, spawn of darkness." A voice said and the bluenette had to laugh a little at the comment even though his bleeding chest hurt with the movement.

Nearby the speaker's companion winced at the name, obviously still a little sensitive about the darkness.

"Yes…" He murmured with a faint smile. "I asked for this…after fifteen years….."

A form appeared above him, a smile on its face as it held out its hand.

Gradually, he stretched his arm up to take the figure's offer.

"I'll join them."

The sunlight shielding the person's face faded to reveal Hana.

"Sunlight…." He laughed a little, not asking why tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes. "It's so bright….."

_**The future's open wide beyond believing to know why hope dies**_

"_Were we….supposed to die with them?" Angelo asked quietly, holding onto his brother for protection. "Why did that kid kill them all?"_

"_That was Sora." Kino said bluntly. "He killed them because he thought they were doing wrong things."_

"_I thought…" Zemyx gazed at the ground sadly. "That Kingdom Hearts was almost complete….."_

"_Yeah." Roxel put in. "Didn't uncle Xemnas say that a few more hearts and it would be finished?"_

_A few of the others glanced off to the side and both Roxel and Zemyx got the hint._

"_Their hope of regaining their hearts died with them."_

_**Losing what was found, a world so hollow. Suspended in a compromise.**_

He closed his eyes when the light strengthened and when it had vanished he slowly opened them to see a familiar castle looming in the distance.

He smiled slightly as he began to walk toward it.

_**The silence of this sound is soon to follow. Somehow sundown.**_

"_No, no, no!"_

_He crouched in front of a bloody Hana and hesitantly touched her shoulder._

"_No, Hana, no! St-stay there….I can get someone…."_

_Just as he was about to stand up, the blonde grabbed his arm to pull him back down and shook her head._

"_It wouldn't work…"_

"_Wh-why am I the only one….." He sniffled, crying against his will not to. "Why….?"_

_He knew he couldn't stop it, but he didn't want this day to end; he wanted to reverse time._

_But still, the sun set below the horizon as always._

_**And finding answers is forgetting all of the questions we called home.**_

_Why did it have to happen? Why was he the only one to survive while all the others died? He wanted to know why they were hated by Sora; didn't they have hearts too? Weren't they just like the Keyblade wielder? Why hadn't he been finished off too?_

_He had to find the answers to what he thought was a cruel injustice. He had never left the castle beyond going on a mission….but…_

_He stared back at the castle that would be forever empty._

_He had to go._

_**Passing the graves of the unknown as reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.**_

_He visited the Proof of Existence before he departed and gradually looked through each and every stone that had once glowed a lively blue but now were a deep red; everyone was gone. He was the only living legacy of the Organization._

_He stopped by one of the slabs that had a roman numeral one on the front._

_The last one of the Nobodies to go down. His father._

_He put a hand on the top of it, not knowing what to tell the rock before him._

_**Illusions of the sunlight and the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**_

_He had waited for so long….to see her again. Without her by his side, it was so cold and dark. He dreamed of her walking beside him again, talking to him like she did; he kept on thinking that and thought that living a lie was much better than living in the truth._

_**Love gone for so long. This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know.**_

_He had faith that everything would be all right; they could live without their parents. But when she had died….he gave up on that, knowing that without anyone else besides himself he couldn't keep that faith._

_**Knowing that faith is all I hold and I've lost who I am.**_

_He held onto the faith of seeing everyone again because that was all he could do at the time. In the end, he began to lose who he was and what his purpose in life was._

_**And I can't understand why my heart is so broken.**_

_He had started to believe his lie so much that he really thought Hana was beside him. But even with her presence, he wondered why whenever he looked at her his heart hurt._

_**Rejecting your love without love gone wrong**_

_For a time, he began to reject Hana's love but he couldn't understand why. This was the real Hana, right? Why was he refusing her?_

_**Life, less words**_

_In the end, he began to realize the little world he had made for himself._

_**Carry on. But I know**_

_He let his 'friends' go, understanding that he had to face the truth and carry on by himself._

_**All I know is that the end's beginning**_

_He panted, his arms hurting and barely able to hold up Luna's last howl as he glared at the thirty-year-old Sora standing across from him, wielding Two become One. He gave a low growl, refusing to use his Berserker side to overpower the Keyblade Master, and charged at the brunette._

_That mistake would cost him his life._

_**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.**_

As he came closer to the castle he noticed a field of flowers that hadn't been there before. He paused, gazing around at the plants around him, before he glanced up to see Hana a few yards away standing beside Saix and Xemnas.

The Superior smiled a little and held out his arms with a small nod of his head.

_**Let me go and I will run**_

With a breathless laugh, he ran toward the trio as fast as he could manage, feeling like he was thirteen again, and jumped into his father's waiting arms.

_**I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain**_

"You waited for me?" He asked as he felt the Superior hug him back.

"Yes. We all did."

He rubbed his face into the silver-haired man's neck as he felt his mom pat his hair.

They had waited for him for so long…

_**Wasted years, wasted gain**_

_For fifteen years he had gotten by thinking that if he didn't think about the truth and he merely went about thinking everything was back to normal, he'd be all right. But he wasn't. Once he had regained his senses, he began to formulate a plan on what to do._

_**All is lost, hope remains.**_

_Everything was gone; his family, his friends, his home. Without them it was like he wasn't even living, but he did still have one thing to hang on to._

_The hope that he'd soon see everyone._

_**And this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun taking all the shattered ones.**_

"It's about time you came here, Kiddo." A familiar voice said as the owner practically ripped him from his father and put him on his shoulders.

He smiled a little in surprise. "Uncle Xigbar!"

"One and only, kid." Xigbar smirked. "Look around ya."

_**To the place we belong and his love will conquer**_

He glanced around to see that everyone else was there too.

He smiled brightly, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes as he realized that everyone had been waiting for him to come.

_**And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so your love without love gone wrong. Life, less words, carry on. But I know, all I know…is that the end's beginning. **_

Everyone came up to him, all hugs and head patting; though he did get slugged in the arm courtesy of Diablo who said he deserved it for 'making him and Angelo worry.'

_**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run; I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain; wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains. And this war's not over.**_

After everyone had said hi to him or asked what took him so long, he was finally able to get some alone time and went to the spot where he always went to be alone; a small cherry blossom tree that Marluxia had planted for Vexen.

_**There's a light, there's the sun taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong. And his love will conquer all. Yes his love will conquer all.**_

"Aren't you forgetting to say hi to someone, wolf boy?" A voice teased behind him and he turned to see Hana leaning on her knees as she watched him with a smile.

He gave a small grin. "Hello, Hana."

Once again, she held out her hand for him and he took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet before dragging him into a tight hug.

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight.**_

"I love you, Luna."

He sighed as he hugged the blonde back and closed his eyes, forgetting how much he had missed everything about the girl he was holding.

"I love you, too, Hana."

As he pulled his head back, he and the blonde locked eyes and he smiled faintly before tentatively leaning closer.

Hana copied him and the two soon got close enough that their lips almost touched before finally connecting in a soft, but sweet kiss.

He had been shattered for far too long...and now it was time to heal.

* * *

**In the afterlife. :)**

**Yeah, I know. I got a bit lazy when I realized the lyrics were long, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. :3 Anyway, I had fun typing this up and I hope you guys like it too.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**


End file.
